Quand l'amour se pare de vert et d'argent
by lillylabiche
Summary: Severus et Hermione se découvrent le soir de la Saint Valentin. One-Shot . Résumé totalement nul


One-Shot de saison puisque sur la Saint-Valentin, n'étant pas une fan absolue de cette fête, elle n'est qu'un prétexte à l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il contient un lemon et est donc à déconseillé aux plus jeunes d'entre vous. Attention, guimauve et gnangnan à souhait

Bonne lecture

Titre: **Quand l'amour se pare de vert et argent**

Rogue déambulait dans les couloirs, Hermione elle courait dans les mêmes couloirs comme si un hippogriffe enragé la pourchassait. En fait elle tentait d'échapper à ses prétendants très motivés. La Miss Granger s'était épanouie une fois la grande bataille finie, elle prenait enfin soin d'elle et beaucoup de garçons avaient découvert un visage sans défauts et un corps fort engageant.

Elle allait se faire rattraper, lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle leva le regard pour voir qui elle avait failli renverser, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de son professeur de potions.

°°°Oh non, c'est bien ma veine!!

-Eh bien Miss Granger, faites attention!

Les garçons attendaient légèrement en retrait que Rogue s'en aille pour réattaquer.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hermione demanda à Rogue

-Professeur, s'il vous plait, sauvez-moi d'eux

-Miss Granger, auriez-vous trop à faire avec la gente masculine que vous ayez oublié votre retenue avec moi, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, le même tarif sera appliqué par tête de pipe dit-il cette fois à l'attention des poursuivants. Suivez-moi, lui intima-t-il en l'attrapant sans ménagement par le poignet. Pas vous imbéciles heureux

Une fois dans les cachots, il se retourna sur Hermione

-Eh bien Miss, vous avez combattus les plus grands dangers, vaincus les plus terribles Mangemorts, sauvé la vie de plusieurs d'entre nous, et vous jouez les demoiselles en détresse devant cinq garçons plein d'affection?

-Disons que je me sens plus à l'aise dans l'attaque qu'en défense

-Bien, je crois qu'ils sont partis, vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir pour vous préparer, le bal va commencer et votre cavalier doit vous attendre.

-Je n'y vais pas

-Pardon?

-Je n'y vais pas, je n'ai pas de cavalier.

-Mais, heu, ôtez-moi d'un doute, aucun stupide cornichon de cette école ne vous a invité? Pourtant, les cinq énergumènes des griffes de qui je vous ai sauvée avaient l'air plutôt motivés

-Malheureusement, ils l'étaient, j'ai décliné toutes les invitations, je n'ai jamais autant dit'non' qu'en une semaine et j'ai peur de subir une soirée dans le même genre que lorsque vous m'avez sauvée. Je vais malgré tout vous laisser, je suis sure que vous mourez d'impatience d'y aller à ce bal.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi Miss . Moi, je suis obligé d'y aller, malheureusement. Mais revenons à vous, personne ne fait battre votre cœur?

-Si, il y a bien quelqu'un, mais je me suis faite une raison et je tente de l'oublier.

-Quel est l'imbécile qui résiste à votre charme, que je lui retire 50 points.

-Alors, ce sera 50 points en moins pour votre maison professeur

-Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous si intelligente êtes tombée sous le charme de cet arrogant de Malefoy? Il était de notre côté pour la bataille finale certes, mais malgré l'affection que je lui porte il est et reste un énorme crétin.

-Non, non, professeur, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas Malefoy

-Je n'en ai pas l'air Miss, mais je suis curieux de nature.

-Vous n'en saurez pas plus pour autant professeur. Je vais d'ailleurs vous laisser. Passez une bonne soirée et encore merci pour tout à l'heure.

Elle allait passer la porte quand il poursuivit.

-Bonne soirée Miss, êtes-vous sure de ne pas vouloir venir?

-Absolument, et quand bien même je voudrai y aller, je n'ai pas de robe alors… Je vais aller dans ma chambre réviser mes ASPICS.

Dès qu'elle eu fermé la porte, Rogue se précipita dans sa chambre, fit un paquet qu'il attacha ensuite à la patte de son grand-duc personnel majestueux et noir comme l'ébène.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione regagnait sa chambre, alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur son lit, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un hibou qui frappait à se fenêtre. Elle alla ouvrir et prit le paquet qu'elle posa sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique robe de bal vert bouteille en velours brodée de fils d'argent qui dessinaient des arabesques . Par curiosité, elle l'enfila, le bustier s'adaptait parfaitement galbant ses formes généreuses, la jupe attenante tombait à ses pieds et se terminait par une petite traine. Elle trouva les escarpins assortis ainsi qu'une parure diamants-émeraudes de toute beauté. Au fond de la boîte, elle découvrit une lettre. Peut-être saurait-elle qui lui avait envoyé ce somptueux cadeau.

_Douce Hermione,_

_Montres-toi à ce bal,_

_Montres leur que tu es la plus belle d'entre toutes, _

_Ce Serpentard comprendra,_

_Que même Salazar serait tombé sous ton charme_

_Tout comme moi depuis cette bataille_

_Danses, amuses-toi, montres-lui ce qu'il rate_

_J'aimerai tant que cela sois moi, mais tu ne me vois pas, ne m'aimes pas,_

_Je ne t'en veux pas, ton bonheur suffira au mien même si tu pars loin de moi_

Très bien c'était décidé, sa curiosité avait été piquée, elle allait au bal. Elle se maquilla et se coiffa, elle était prête.

Dans les cachots, severus se préparait comme jamais. Oubliant pour une fois cette lotion qui graissait ses cheveux, enfilant sa plus belle robe de sorcier sur sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. °°° On ne sait jamais, peut-être viendra-t-elle

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, elle n'était pas encore là. Viendrai-t-elle? Il commençait à en douter, il la savait curieuse mais têtue aussi, il espérait que la curiosité prendrai le pas sur son entêtement.

Des angelots lançaient des flèches qui se transformaient en fleurs et en cœurs une fois lancées, des cœurs voletaient partout dans la grande salle. °°°Quelle mièvrerie mes aieux!

Puis elle arriva, seule, magnifiée par cette robe qu'il chérissait tant, les cheveux relevés offraient aux regards gourmands une gorge élancée et appelant aux baisers, son décolleter laissait entrevoir une poitrine douce et ferme. Il n'y tenait plus, il fallait qu'il danse avec elle au moins une fois.

-Albus?

-Oui Severus?

-Qui ouvre le bal cette année?

-C'est bien la première fois que cela vous intéresse, mais pour répondre à votre question, il s'agit des préfets en chefs accompagnés des directeurs de maisons « opposées »

-Bien, bien,

-Bien bien??? Severus, vous vous sentez bien? Je viens de vous annoncer que vous alliez devoir danser avec Miss Granger là

-Hm oui oui, je sais.

Il reparti dans ses pensées et Dumbledore ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre, il prit la parole.

-Mes chers enfants, bienvenu à ce bal de Saint-Valentin, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Pour ouvrir le bal, je vais demander aux préfets en chefs de venir ouvrir le bal en compagnie des directeurs de maisons.

Les couples se formèrent, Rogue prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et il plaça l'autre sur la hanche de la Gryffondor ce qui lui procura un frisson que Rogue ne perçu pas. La musique commença et les couples se mirent à danser.

-Vous avez changé d'avis Miss?

-Un admirateur secret a su trouver les mots, j'espère qu'il aura raison.

-A quel propos?

-Que celui qui fait battre mon cœur me remarquera.

-Il serait aveugle, vous êtes magnifique. Mais la préfète en chef de Gryffondor aux couleurs de Serpentard, je doute que vos amis apprécient.

-Pas Ron visiblement, dit-elle en riant en regardant Ron qui la dévorait des yeux.

A bien y regarder, ce n'était pas le seul à la trouver splendide et lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau son cavalier, elle s'aperçut que c'était son cas aussi.

°°°Serait-il possible que ? .. Non… Impossible.

La danse prit fin bien trop tôt au gout d'Hermione et Rogue qui se séparèrent à regret

-Ce fut un réel plaisir Miss

-Partagé professeur

-Bonne chance Miss

-Pour?

-Pour que celui qui fait battre votre cœur se déclare à vous et vous rende heureuse.

-J'en doute toujours autant, il est si taciturne, il n'osera pas m'aborder, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait le faire ici. Je n'aurai pas du venir. Maintenant, celui qui m'a offert cette robe va vouloir danser avec moi et peut-être plus, non, je crois définitivement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je vais partir.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'encouru laissant Rogue planté là

°°°Non Hermione, celui qui vous a offert cette robe ne vous importunera pas. Il a déjà eu un tel bonheur de danser avec vous.

Il regagna sa place

-Severus, notre belle préfète est déjà partie?

-Miss Granger? Oh oui, Moi aussi d'ailleurs, tant de guimauve me donne la nausée.

Au lieu de retourner à ses cachots, il préféra faire un tour dans le parc. Au détour d'un massif de haies, il vit une silhouette fine et gracieuse se dessiner dans la lumière de la lune. Il s'approcha doucement et dans un souffle il murmura « Vous êtes si belle Miss Granger »

Si elle entendit la voix, elle ne comprit pas les paroles et se retourna

-Oh professeur, vous avez quitté le bal?

-Oui, celle pour qui j'étais venue n'a fait qu'une apparition, mais elle était si belle.

Le cœur d'Hermione explosa, bien sur il en aimait une autre que pensait-elle? Mais la question maintenant était de savoir qui. Voulait-elle vraiment le savoir? Non

-Même Salazar serait tombé sous votre charme Miss

Ces mots, ces paroles elles les connaissaient, elle regarda son froid professeur

-La robe, c'était vous?

-Oui Miss, c'était moi, mais je n'aurai pas du, je m'en excuse.

Il allait partir, mais elle l'arrêta.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour vous donner une chance de conquérir son cœur.

-Et votre cœur à vous, a-t-il été conquis?

-Depuis longtemps déjà, mais n'y pensez plus, soyez heureuse, je m'éclipse.

-Non, ne partez pas. Voulez-vous marcher un peu avec moi?

-Si c'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment, ce sera avec plaisir

-Oui, c'Est-ce que je veux

Ils firent le tour du lac, l'air y était frais et Hermione frissonna, Rogue posa sa cape sur les épaules de la brune en prenant soin de ne pas enlever la main de son épaule et la rapprochant insensiblement de lui

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre robe est assortie à ma cape

-Merci murmura-t-elle en se serrant dans la cape

Où avez-vous trouvé une si belle robe professeur, je suis allée à Pré au lard avec Ginny et nulle part je n'ai vu une telle robe.

-A ma mère

-Pardon?

-Elle appartenait à ma mère

-Oh fit-elle tout à coup gênée.

-Ne rougissez pas, elle est parfaite pour vous.

Mais dites-moi, je suis vraiment curieux, qui est-ce?

-Vous

-Moi? Moi quoi?

-Je vous croyais plus subtil professeur. C'est vous, vous qui faites battre mon cœur, c'est par vous que je voulais me faire remarquer.

-Oh mais Miss, vous vous donnez du mal pour rien

-Je m'en doutais, elle baissa la tête, retira la cape du Serpentard, quand elle lui tendit, il lui remit sur les épaules et la mis face à lui, les mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

-Laissez-moi finir Miss, je disais, vous vous donnez du mal pour rien, car je vous ai déjà remarquée, mais j'ai gardé le silence. Je n'aurai jamais osé imaginer que tu ressentes quoi que ce soit pour moi Hermione.

Son prénom prononcé par lui avec sa voix suave qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas la fit frémir. Il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la belle, qui encore chamboulée par ses dernières paroles ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Quand il détacha sa bouche de celle d'Hermione, il la regarda et vit dans le fond de ses yeux noisettes bordés d'or qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti, elle l'aimait, son cœur se gonfla, s'emballa et il la souleva par la taille pour l'embrasser à nouveau, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et cette fois répondit à son baiser avec fougue.

Severus nageait en plein bonheur, il la fit tournoyer, l'étoffe verte de sa robe se mêlait à celle noire de la cape du professeur.

-Professeur, si on nous voyait?

-Tu as raison

Il ne la posa pas pour autant, repartant à l'attaque de sa bouche

-Professeur?

-Pardon Hermione, mais maintenant que j'ai gouté à tes lèvres, je veux m'en repaitre à volonté. Viens

Il l'emmena plus loin dans le parc puis ils se glissèrent derrière un mur de lierre qui cachait une porte débouchant sur un couloir qu'ils empruntèrent se tenant par la main.

Une fois arrivés devant une autre porte, Severus la prit dans ses bras.

Chez lui, elle était chez lui.

La déposant sur le canapé face à l'âtre qui offrait ses flammes lumineuses et réchauffantes.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la dévorant du regard. Lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard chocolat, il y lu un désir infini et se jeta à corps perdu sur ses lèvres.. Leur étreinte était passionnée, il avait passé sa main dans la nuque d'Hermione qui avait basculé sa tête en arrière en signe de total abandon.

Il quitta ses lèvres sous les gémissements de mécontentement de la brune, mais il se mit à embrasser son cou, puis toute la peau que ne cachait pas la robe.

Elle commença à lui déboutonner sa robe de sorcier, une fois fait, elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise, Severus ne pu retenir un soupir lorsqu'elle caressa son torse blanc comme du lait.

Il la souleva et la coucha sur le sol face au feu, il dégrafa sa robe et la fit glisser, découvrant au fur et à mesure un corps qu'il avait si souvent désiré sans jamais l'avoir vu. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et était à ce moment uniquement vêtue d'un shorty en dentelle noire. Sa poitrine, ronde, ferme et accueillante, se soulevait et retombait au rythme de sa respiration. Celle-ci s'accéléra lorsqu'il prit un sein dans une main et qu'il tortura doucement, tendrement, sensuellement l'autre pomme d'amour avec sa langue. Hermione gémissait, il glissa sa main libre entre ses jambes remontant doucement jusqu'à toucher le bout de tissu qui cachait son intimité.

Il la senti humide, ce qui fit que son boxer déjà étroit, était devenu définitivement trop petit. Hermione elle de son côté ôta la ceinture, puis les boutons du pantalon qu'elle fit ensuite glisser. Elle caressa doucement la virilité de son amant à travers son boxer, ensuite, plus entreprenante elle imprima un rythme plus soutenu au pénis de Severus qui n'en demandait pas tant. Il était au bord de l'extase.

-Tu vas me rendre fou Hermione

-Fais moi l'amour Severus, j'en rêve tant.

Il fit sauter le shorty devenu encombrant et gratifia le corps entier d'Hermione de baisers, ceux-ci si intenses la faisait se cambrer. Elle perdit pied lorsqu'il invita sa langue dans son intimité, la faisant frissonner de plaisir, lui envoyant des ondes de chocs dans tout son corps offert. Il se redressa pour la regarder, elle était magnifique, ses yeux brillants, ses joues rougies par l'excitation , l'ombre des flammes ondulants sur son corps, léchant ses formes, caressants ses seins, ses cuisses, ses hanches. Le désir montait chaque seconde un peu plus, jusqu'à atteindre le point de non-retour.

-Viens. Fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à souffler

Severus reconquit ses lèvres lui faisant connaître le goût de sa propre intimité.

Instinctivement, Hermione écarta les cuisses, il prit position entre elles et tout en continuant à l'embrasser, la pénétra doucement, tendrement, amoureusement, elle était humide, mais si étroite, si bien que cette entrée en matière leur arracha à tous les deux un gémissement engageant pour la suite. Après avoir attendu quelques instants, il commença des vas et viens réguliers. Hermione avait mis ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant pour qu'il puisse aller encore plus loin, encore plus fort, embrassant le torse de Severus, elle décollait son bassin et imprimait des mouvements circulaires qui firent perdre la raison à l'austère professeur de potions. Les coups s'accéléraient, les râles et gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Jamais l'appartement du Maitre des cachots, n'avait raisonné de tant de plaisir. Ils atteignirent l'apogée de la jouissance en même temps. La respiration d'Hermione se fit plus saccadée elle tournait la tête à gauche et à droite ne sachant plus à quel saint se vouer, sentant une douce chaleur s'immiscer au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se contracta et cria le prénom de son amant en atteignant l'orgasme. Orgasme partagé au même moment par Severus qui ayant senti Hermione se resserrer n'avait pu se retenir et s'était déversé en elle mêlant son prénom à la jouissance ultime qu'il vivait à cet instant. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés, unis, avant que Severus ne roule à côté de la brune qui trouva tout naturellement sa place au creux des bras de son professeur.

Comblée elle murmura « je t'aime Severus » avant de tomber dans un sommeil serein et réparateur, elle n'entendit pas Severus lui dire « moi aussi je t'aime Hermione »

Durant la nuit, il l'avait transportée jusqu'à son lit. C'est donc dans des draps verts et argent, que la demoiselle se réveilla le lendemain. Le temps de se remémorer la soirée, elle tomba dans un gouffre onyx qui la fit fondre

-Bien dormi?

-Comme un bébé. Et toi?

-Peu, mais bien, j'ai passé tout mon temps éveillé à t'admirer.

Tu ne me quitteras pas n'est-ce pas?

-Tant que tu voudras de moi Severus

-Alors, tu n'es pas prête à sortir d'ici

-Me séquestreras-tu?

-Avec ton consentement uniquement

En disant cela, ils recommencèrent leurs activités nocturnes et ce durant tous les mois restant à Poudlard.

Lorsque le jour du grand départ pour le Poudlard Express arriva, Hermione avoua à Ron et Harry son aventure avec leur professeur et leur dit qu'elle ne rentrait pas avec eux, mais allait vivre avec Severus à Spinner's End

Je vous laisse tout le loisirs d'imaginer leur tête.

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, j'attend vos réactions, commentaires


End file.
